


This Is War!

by NightMareChica0880



Category: Horror - Fandom, Love - Fandom, My OC - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareChica0880/pseuds/NightMareChica0880
Summary: This is a story about my Oc: Vanessa Jameson. A portal will open and many kinds of Gods,Demons and more will come out of it what will Vanessa and her friends do to stop this madness while still trying to pass school.
Kudos: 1





	1. Damien?

I can't believe this bullshit Vanessa says screaming at her parents, trying to tell she does not like the new school and all the other people their are assholes! Unfortunately they yelled back telling Vanessa to just deal with it and to go to her room to cry. Vanessa didn't even eat dinner that night, she felt so alone but then remembered her childhood best friend who had just come out as being Bisexual, Vanessa wished she had that kind of willpower her was names:Eleanor. Vanessa called Eleanor and they talked for hours and hours until they both got sleepy and both went to bed.

Next day: Eleanor's point of view

I woke up the next day felling sad that Vanessa and Me didn't get to talk as long as i wanted to, little does Vanessa know i have a crush on her and i'm scared to come out about it what to do i ask myself every single day cuz i know that if i tell her then that will ruin our friendship why me?

Back to Vanessa:

I'm walking into school as i see him my other idiot i mean friend Damien he is a Kind and shy boy i have known him as long as I've known Eleanor but i'm closer to her then him. Damien walks over to me as i say: Hey Damien hows the nerd club going? He responds: Number 1: Fuck u and Number 2: The Science club is going fine what about the Hoe club? I respond: Good play man good play now the music club is fine you see i like playing the guitar,Damien loves science and Eleanor is a true artist. (side note:Damien is Transgender Girl to Boy)


	2. Time to go!

So we all walk into the horrible halls of this damn school and it sucks the bullies are making fun of this nerd, the perverts are flirting with this lesbian girl i don't know her al to well but i know her name, her name is: Annabelle no not the doll but she likes the doll anyway. After she told them to fuck off and they did she came over to us and said hey whats up? i respond nothing much what about you?

Annabelle point of view:

I don't want to answer that question ok Essa. Vanessa says ok and we keep walking we get to class and Mrs. Jameson our Math teacher is a jackass, she hates her students and just kinda there for her money and not really to be teaching.

Damien point of view:

I listen as the teacher keeps talking and talking as I'm not paying attention i look out of the window and as i stare i see someone or more so something it has 5 eyes, 3 legs and 4 arms i stare at it for a while until it fades into air like right in-front of my eyes.


	3. What in the world are you doing Vanessa?!

Vanessa's point of view:

After school/ After detention for the food fight I and my friends causes we are not going to like going home so we ask our parents if we can have a sleepover at Annabelle's home and they say yes, also i have a another friend named: Elizabeth don't mind her tho she really hates people so.

Damien's Point of view:

After we get set up for out sleep over we play Truth or Dare, Twister, Spin the bottle you know normal teenage stuff ya know, we are all having fun but out of now were the bottle starts to levitate and Vanessa's eyes are purple now her eyes have always been Blue but now there purple something came into my head: VANESSA IS LEVITATING THE BOTTLE!! WTF do i say or do?


	4. What are we?!

Annabelle's point of view:

What in the hell are you doing Vanessa, She says she doesn't know then the bottle crashes on the floor and shatter's my parents come into the room and she that there is glass everywhere, they ask what the hell are we doing and i say nothing they believe me for some reason and walk out of the room emotionless my eyes turned Pink when i spoke tho we all start to panic Damien says: Are we Demon,Angel the middle ground what the hell is going on???

Vanessa's point of view:

Let's just go to bed and the next day i wake up to see that Damien is floating in the air and say his name and he falls to the ground hard and now he is yelling at me cuz he now has a headache or whatever we get ready and go to school but i wish we had just called out as sick because who knows what happens next.... I get a girl into the hospital, Damien pulls a teachers arm off, Eleanor Screams so loud the students ears start bleeding and Annabelle Summoned a ghost that is now haunting the school..... That's just perfect.

Side Note: My Story is original now yes i watch a lot of anime but all of my characters are mine, I created them myself in this story at least so don't say that there not mine because they are so thank you for reading this now i will be on here later but I'm going to go live the life i forgot i had because i came on watt-pad for 20 hours straight even tho I'm not anyway have a wonderful day and please stay safe and don't get covid-19 good luck ;)


End file.
